


Basic ingredient of happy marriage

by Sojka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apples of Idunn, BAMF Frigga, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For another amazing norsekink prompt: So Thor and Loki are in love and happily married. Frigga and Odin are happy that their sons are happy. The realms are at peace and happy.</p>
<p>Loki is also mostly happy but there's only one problem: Thor has a very high sex drive as a fertility god. They have to be careful before but now that they're married, Thor's fertility power just doubles not to mention Thor now has a legitimate excuse to bed him all the time. Loki appreciates the love and attention but his body can only handle so much! So one day after he was stuck in bed most morning because Thor ravished him too thoroughly, AGAIN, Loki limped his way to see Frigga and ask for advice.</p>
<p>This can be serious or cracky. Frigga can simply tell Loki to fake a headache once in a while or she can call Thor and let him hear what Loki has to say in her presence while providing gentle recommendations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic ingredient of happy marriage

Loki loved his husband, he really did. He loved gentle touches, soft light in his blue eyes, sleeping and waking up in his arms, jests and loving bantering, his warm body and his warm heart, he loved making love to him.

But being married to god of fertility had some downsides too.  
Loki could handle husband endowed better than an average horse.  
He could handle being ravished six times a day.  
He could handle lovemaking so passionate that they broke three beds every month (on average).  
But he was forced to admit he couldn't handle everything at once.

He felt flattered by his husband's desire, he adored the love and affection he was showered with and just to be honest - the sex was beyond amazing.

This very morning, when Thor was roughly thrusting inside his body, Loki was screaming with pleasure. It hurt, yes, but he didn't mind little pain during sex. It was like salt in the food, a little bit was just making it better.  
It was the aftermath he was not happy with.

It was three hours after Thor left and Loki still wasn't able to leave his bed.  
He knew Thor was happy they no longer had to hide their affair and he was ecstatic with thought of getting Loki with child, his heir, but Loki could barely limp around after their vigorous love making.  
It was incredibly satisfying having his husband unable to heep his hands of him, drooling over him and Loki didn't exactly want him to stop, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

He resolutely forced his body to get out of bed and dressed in light and comfortable robe.  
He had a visit to make.

o0o

Frigga was bravely holding back her laugh.

Loki could see right through her.

"He is insatiable, mother!"

"He has got it after his father," she hummed, looking out of the window of her saloon before she turned back to him.

"Apples, Loki."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Apples?"

"They are not only giving us a long life, but also... endurance, let's say."

"I eat apples. I'm not really fond of them, but I eat them."

"One a week, at breakfast. Have one or two before going to bed."

He was silent for a while. He didn't really believe it will work, but at this point he was willing to try.

He gave his mother his thanks and goodbye and when he was leaving she called after him.

"And Loki? Eat four when you tell Thor about the child you are expecting."

o0o

Loki screamed when Thor's rammed himself inside him with a force that was making their bed hit the wall after every thrust.  
"Yes, Thor, yes! Harder!"  
"The... baby..." growled Thor trying to contain himself a little.  
"Is fine! My magic protects it, just fuck me!"  
The sound Thor produced was more fit to an enraged bear, but he started giving Loki exactly what he wanted.  
Loki's screams were audible to everyone floor up a and under them. The bed gave up. But Thor could not be stopped and he didn't want him to stop.  
His climax hit him with force of tsunami and Thor followed shortly after.  
They collapsed on the mattress in the middle of remains of their bed. Thor pulled Loki towards him and he happily snuggled into him.  
He was slightly sore, but he was sure he will be able to walk tomorrow.

"What has gotten into you? I can hardly recall you being so passionate and demanding," said Thor, lowering his eyes to look at Loki.

Loki looked at him and matter-of-factly said "Apples."


End file.
